


Nurse Derek

by eeyore9990



Series: Doctor Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Medical Kink, Multi, derek starts off as a patient and then becomes his nurse, he's not a doctor, stiles runs a medical fetish side business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles runs a medical fetish side-business as "Dr. Stiles", Derek -- his boyfriend -- is his nurse, and these are the stories of their very happy patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Derek

**Author's Note:**

> So far the only piece of this is the Derek/Erica/Stiles, but I have plans for Derek/Jackson/Stiles, Derek/Scott/Stiles and a POSSIBLE Derek/Erica/Boyd/Stiles. Each will be a different chapter, each chapter will stand alone just like in the Doctor Stiles AU fic.

Stiles welcomes Erica in with a polite smile and makes small talk with her while Derek prints off the consent form and scribbles away industriously at Erica’s chart.

Derek, for all that he’d confided to Stiles he’d never thought about fetish play and never participated in anything but vanilla sex in the past, has taken to his new role as Stiles’ nurse like a duck to water. He’s soft and gentle, patient and understanding, and while Stiles still handles all the details of the “exams” himself, from the routine heart and lungs check all the way through the prostate and cervical exams, it’s Derek that holds the patients’ hands, that smooths the sweaty hair off their forehead.

He’s such a natural with aftercare that Stiles just sits back and watches with awe and respect… and deeper feelings he won’t discuss yet. It’s too soon.

But this session, Stiles is watching Derek closely because he knows this one is a little different. It’s _Erica_ , and as such it’s more personal for him. Potentially awkward.

He’d explained to Derek that leaving to go get a chart was an option at any time for him, a code to let Stiles know he was bowing out of the play, but so far, Derek’s treating this like any other session since he joined Stiles’ practice.

Stiles asks Erica all the appropriate questions, ignoring the way her lips are curving in a secret smile – she's always had a hard time falling totally into character – and then leaves her to get undressed behind the curtain.

“Do we need additional charts?” he asks Derek, who just smiles at him and shakes his head.

“No, Dr. Stilinski. Everything is in order.”

Stiles lets out a relieved breath and opens the curtain when Erica calls for them. Stiles grabs some gloves and snaps them on, quick and efficient, as Derek goes to the head of the bed and begins lifting and squeezing Erica’s breasts with his big, capable hands. 

Derek's fingers work over her nipples until her toes are curling, and Stiles takes a minute to appreciate the picture they make before he rolls forward between her splayed legs and presses one hand lightly to her thigh.

“Are my hands too cold?” he asks, and nearly laughs when she raises her head to glare at him and growl that they’re just fine and to get on with it. 

He pets at her folds, sliding his fingers up and down a few times, gathering her own slick onto the gloves instead of using lube. Turning his wrist, he murmurs, “Just relax,” before he pushes two fingers inside. 

He fucks them in and out of her slowly, steadily pumping them as Derek continues her breast exam. Color is already flushing her chest and when her hips start twisting restlessly, Stiles begins flicking his thumb over her clit.

It doesn’t take long after that, not with the dual stimulation. Her hips rise and fall twice, three times, before her thighs clamp together, trapping his hand as her inner walls flutter around his fingers. 

He waits until she’s done, her legs slumping open again as she breathes heavily in an attempt to regain control. Then he removes his hand, paying no attention to the mess on the glove. He just peels it off, turning it inside out, and throws it away.

“Everything looks good,” he says, which is Derek’s signal to go to work. 

Derek pets her tangled hair back, murmurs soothingly in between pressing tiny kisses to her forehead. This isn’t something he’s done before, but. Well. It’s Erica.

She’s special.

Stiles smiles softly and backs away, letting the two friends – and he’s pretty sure they’re packmates too though Derek hasn’t actually said anything to him about the big W in the room – have their moment.

It’s kind of wonderful, and Stiles has to adjust himself in his pants because soft and sweet Nurse Derek kinda gets him hot in ways he doesn’t want to examine too closely.

Plus, it’s Erica. And she’s _hot like fire_ and just as sassy and feisty as he could ask for. 

As Stiles watches his boyfriend tip up a bottle of water to Erica’s ruby red lips, he finds himself deeply anticipating her next session.


End file.
